fourlinksfandomcom-20200213-history
RP: Red Steals the Blood Gem!
RolePlay Red: I took the Blood Gem Green: Whats wrong with you?! Thats Zelda's! Blue:RED! why did u kidnap her?............*picks up Zelda and slowly walks away with her* Red: *picks up Blood Gem Zelda just dropped and runs* Vio: Dude! Red just took the Blood Gem and ran! *runs after him* Blue:*looks* oh stuff..........*to Red* GO SLOWER!!!!!! I NEED TO HIDE ZELDA IN A SAFE PLACE!!!!! *puts zelda in the safest place ever thought of.....in a tree* RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs towards red* Green: *Running, throws axe at Red* RED!! That thing is dangerous!! Blue:Green! don't throw axes at red,he's one of our bros! Red: Yeah! One of ya bros! Vio: *throws mace at Red, it hits him* Blue:*thinks Red is dead* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VIO! Y U NO THROW SLEEPY GAS LIKE I WAS GONNA DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Vio: He stole the Blood Gem!! Red: *gets up and runs, slower* Blue:RED U ALIVE! TT3TT *runs to red and jumps on him* u need to give the blood gem back! Red: NEVAR!!!! *throws Blue off, runs, then falls in a pothole* *Vio and Green surround the pothole* Blue:DUDE Y DID U DO THAT?!? I THINK I HIT A ROCK OR SOMETHING! *looks at what he hit* oh wait,that's not a rock,it's the triforce...................WAIT WHAT? Green: Seriously?!?!!? Those are super rare!! Vio: Really? *looks at it* No....Thats just my nachos Green: *grabs Red's arms so he can't escape the pothole* Red: LEMME GO!! Leggo!! (Palk, make Blue take the Blood Gem, then Vio takes it, then Green, then Red again, but then Blue gets it back and takes it to Hyrule Castle, where it is put on display and returned to Zelda) (k) Blue:*takes the blood gem from Red,but then Vio takes it,then Green,then Red takes it back,only for Blue to get it back from him* OK OK ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE AND I AM GOIG TO GIVE THIS BACK TO ZELDA,OK? (lol) Green: Yes!! Thats what I was trying to do! Vio: Yeah lets go already Red: * in Green's voice* oh well i think we should give Red the Blood Gem and hang posters of him in all are rooms and give all of are food and rupees! Blue:*thinks about steak,and it being gone* Green,that would be a dumb idea.....you should put posters of me on all of our (even I don't know how to spell it XD) rooms & walls! *pose* Green: o.o Uh....Blue, that was Red impersonating me. And you said some pretty awkward stuff there. *starts walking faster towards the castle* Blue:*tsk* i knew that,and thats cause you're not thinking about it right! *hits Greens head with completely random hammer-thing* now think of it this way:I as in we,the four of us,can put posters of us on the walls of everyone,in the world,and then I--we would have more fan girls/boys,which ever.and maybe even....Zelda *drool* Green: *blushes, a bit of a nose bleed occurs* Z--Zelda? My fangirl?! LETSS DO IT!! Blue:now we're talk'n! now let's go get the blood gem to the cast--*realizes that Red has left and taken the blood gem with him,but left a note* hmmmm..........*looks at Green* we gotta get Red.now. Vio: Yeah, lets go now! *Grabs Mace, then goes a-walkin'* Blue:now,the note says "HEY U GUYS,I lyked Blue's idea,so i'm gonna use it for myself and get Zelda loads of fans,more than you guys,plus i'll get you're steak blue >:D -Red P.S. i'm not doing this because *the rest is un-readable because of blood*.........why are we walking? we're in the field right? we should call Epona (not gonna explain how the three of us ride it at once) Green: NO!! HE"LL STEAL RUTO, ZELDA, AND SARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *after a few moments, registers what Blue said* I dunno. Wait, how do we summon her? I forgot the song.. Blue: i do,you got the occarina of time? *green nods* give it here.*plays song and Epona shows up* wait AHH IT'S A BLUE THING!!!! AHHHHHH--*falls on ground and moves around like he's having a sezier* need......meds.... Vio: Don't worry Blue! *gets on Epona and rides to Walgreens to get meds* GREEN! TAKE CARE OF BLUE WHILE I"M GONE!! Green: K Blue:*gets meds but is still on the ground* green...you need...to carry me...*closes eyes* ...the medicine is taking...effect.it makes me..drowsy.........or sleepy.*sleep* (for Blue,the only dialog he has is him sleep talking untill him & green get to the castle) (kk) Green: Its okay, Blue.. I'll get you to the castle. They have tons of great nurses there, like *begins listing all the nurses there in alphabetical order, and there are like 9001 (lol) nurses there* Blue:ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz i like pie ZZZzzzZZZzzz and chicken ZZZzzz NOM NOM NOM *bites green because he's dreaming everything is made of all his fave foods* Green: And Britney and Brenda and Bertha and Bellinda and OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *weakly* a--and....the OTHER....B--Brtiney..... Blue:*sniffs* AHHHHhhhh *flails around and Blue falls off Green and rolls down random hill* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM BATM--*shot* (jk)AN!!!!!!!!!! Green: And Breastine and Bruce and Br-- BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps after him* Blue:*stops rolling at the steepest part of te hill and the falls into a small pothole-thing and Green can pick him back up now* ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ Green: *picks him up, then runs up the hill again* Then theres Clara and Cammie and Carma and Camlie and Camette and............. Blue:ZZZzzzZZZyeah pinkie pie,of course i'll party with youzzzZZZzzzZZZand you're friendszzzZZZzzzZZZzzz Green: *an hour later, they arrive at the castle* And Jennie and Jan and Jamantha and Jannette and Johanna and....Oh! Looks like we're here!! Blue:*starts to wake up* aww i wanted to play with the ponies some more......wait,we're at the castle? cool! *gets off and looks for his transformy thing and becomes rainbow dash* yeah! >:D *kills some of the evil BARRELS* Category:Episodes